A variety of caster braking mechanisms are known in which for example a brake element frictionally engages the top of the wheel tire or rim, or frictionally or mechanically engages a drum portion of the wheel internally of its periphery.
It is an object of the present invention to provide frictional braking arrangements for casters which afford improved economy of manufacture and improved efficiency of operation.